Alexander Tonks
by Athena Snow
Summary: AU. Dying and being born again is a strange experience. See what will happen when a HP fan finds herself in that situation... Warning inside..! THIS IS THE REWRITE OF ALEXANDER THEODORE TONKS.


**DISCLAIMER:****I do not own anything.**

**Key: "Speech", _'Thoughts'_**

**Warning: Gender-shift, mild swearing**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:- Prologue<strong>

I grinned as I posted the last chapter of my story. I had been working on it for three months. It was a time travel one where Harry was sent back to his first year to redo it again. I switched off my laptop and gazed at the clock. It was 9:30pm. I decided to go to bed early so I wouldn't be late for work tomorrow. I quickly locked my flat and got into bed, thought a little about my next story and eventually fell asleep dreaming about it.

After what seemed to be hours only, I blinked as I opened my eyes. It was still dark so I sat up to see what had disturbed me. As I turned to the right I froze in terror as I found a gun inches away from my eyes. I quickly gazed up to see who was pointing it at me. A man about six feet tall with a black mask tied to his face was staring at me. I could only see his eyes which were icy blue in color. They had a mad glint which scared me even more than the gun pointed at me.

_Who is he? How did he get into my flat? And better yet why the hell is he pointing a gun at me?_

Suddenly time seemed to slow down as I watched him pull the trigger back and a small bullet speed towards me; as it connected my world turned black.

The next thing I felt was complete darkness that was warm and soothing: like nothing I ever felt before. It felt strange as I could still think properly and feel my surrounding but I couldn't see or hear anything. I seem to be floating in some kind of liquid bubble.

_What is happening?_

_If I am dead I should not feel anything like this right?_

_Is this death? It certainly is strange._

_Am I not going to hell or heaven? The later is possible but the former I don't think so as I am not evil or as far as I know I didn't make any huge mistakes that would cause me to go there._

After a long time I started feeling like I was moving, bumping into the walls of the liquid bubble I seem to be in.

_Argh, what is this place? I don't even seem to have control of my own body._

_It's like I am a doll stuffed inside some liquid bubble…_

A long time passed during which I started using more of my senses as time passed such as smell, sound (I could hear different sounds which were a little muffled but soon became familiar) and taste. Occasionally, I gulped the amniotic fluid I was in, which tasted different every time; some were good and some I didn't like at all.

Nevertheless, it was so comforting that I started to feel upset at the thought of being forced to leave: such as now. I was being squeezed pretty hard and pushed down. It went on like that for some time before it became even worse when I was stuck. But it was nothing compared to what came next. I felt as if I was being pushed through a straw.

_Ow, ow, ow. It hurts like hell._

Finally—after what seem to be an eternity—I was released and large hands lifted me up almost immediately. I could vagueluy sense myself screaming and crying, but who wouldn't after being pulled from your comfort zone; being squeezed and pushed to death? If this was what afterlife is going to feel like, I don't think I will be able to stop myself from showing the creator, whoever he might be what it was like to be at the receiving end of me when I was thoroughly pissed off.

I tried to open my eyes for the hundredth time, unconsciously dreading that I would only see the dark. I sighed in relief when I realized that I could see again. But something was different, everything in front of me was a washed out blur. Then I smelled it- the disinfectant, medical smell that was ever present in hospitals.

_What am I doing in a hospital? Did I survive that bullet?_

I was abruptly lifted into the air effortlessly by someone in a blue grown or dress (I couldn't make out anything else) and placed in someone else'd hands which were too soft to be a male's.

_Huh? Why am I being lifted so easily? Last time I checked I wasn't that light or small for that matter. Or did I get kidnapped by giants? Do giants really exist? If they do, what the heck are they doing in a hospital? Argh, I think I have certainly gone senile now, why the hell am I thinking of giants abducting me except for the fact that I am being held like a baby? There_ are_ other possibilities, but it is even more ridiculous than the giant idea— that at least in terms of reality as myths' ring with an ounce of truth—where I am a baby and the one holding me is a human adult instead of a giant._

As the person or the thing holding me pulled me closer to her, I could see her face clearly. She seemed to be a British woman with aristocratic features; she seemed tired and sweaty at present, with pale white skin, curly light brown hair which was messy and stuck to her forehead because of the sweat and steely dark brown eyes but they instantly warmed with love when they met my own.

_OH MY GOD! She is a human that means I am a baby. Am I reincarnated? But if I am being reincarnated, why the hell would I have memories of my past life? I can't be sure of that as I don't even know much about this reincarnation thingy except for what I read in the fan fictions._

I tried not to panic as I thought_,' Reading about them is much easier than actually being reincarnated.'_

I took a deep breath to calm down. Argh, it's damn cold. I shivered, absentmindedly noticing that someone was cleaning me. I sighed in relief when I was lifted and wrapped in thick warm blankets. I could still feel the chill in the air but not that much.

_Which country am I in? England? Scotland?_

I sighed as I refocused on the current situation to avoid thinking about what I'd left behind_._

_So I am a baby now. But does that mean that what I had just witnessed now was my birth?_

Part of me was just a little disturbed, after all who could say they could remember their own birth? To avoid thinking anymore about it, I tried to focus on my surroundings so I could know more about the family I was born to or was reborn to, oh whatever.

"Hello, my little man, I am your mama," The women holding me whispered, her voice soft and soothing, and I instantly felt calm… That was until the words sunk in.

_Little man? Does that mean I am a BOY ?_

'_Of course it is you stupid', c_ommented my logical mind._' And isn't it what you always wanted to be?' _It continued.

_Yeah but.._

I stopped as I couldn't find anything to support my claim about not wanting to be a boy. Ever since I was little, I used to wish I was a boy—having had to grow up in a culture where male domination was very high. But as I grew up I realized that it was never going to happen and just accepted it. And when I reached my teens I noticed that I liked both men and women but I never acted on it, deciding on being single for the rest of my life. There wasn't anyone to try to change my decision as my parents had been murdered by some of their business rivals or you could say enemies when I was only eight and I had been living in an orphanage since then as I didn't have any other relatives.

As I refocused on the women in front of me who happened to be my new mother I heard her whisper, "Do you want to meet Dada and your big sister?"

I let out a cooing noise, resembling that of a baby's, as I recalled how they did it as if to say OK. She smiled brightly at that and beckoned someone over.

I heard heavy footsteps enter the room, and soon enough, I saw two people came into view. It was a man who was tall, firmly built, slightly overweight with somewhat messy brown hair and a childlike grin. He was holding a child who was about four or five years old. The girl had odd violet eyes and NEON PINK HAIR?

My eyes widened when I realized who she was… It couldn't be, could it? My life seemed to get weirder and weirder as the minutes passed. First being killed, finding myself in a womb, being reborn as a boy, finding myself in a whole different continent which I never visited in my life and then this.

I was the little bother of Nymphadora –don't- call- me- that- Tonks who happened to be a fictional character in a book.

I was brought back to the earth by the sound of a child's voice which was a little high pitched for my ears and made me whimper.

"Mummy, he is so tiny!" The child I identified as Tonks piped up.

"Nymphadora! Keep your voice down. His ears are very sensitive at present as he is a baby," scolded Mum in a whisper, who happened to be Andromeda Tonks nee Black and continued in a softer tone,"Yes he is, as he is only a few minutes old and don't worry he will become bigger in a few months. In fact you were smaller than him when you were born."

I was a little startled when I realized how easily I accepted her as my Mum. But I didn't ponder on it much as I knew that my parents from my previous life wouldn't want to think that I was replacing them. I knew that they would be happy for me from what I remember about them. Anyway it could have been worse, I shudder to think what I would have done if I was born to the Malfoys or Lestranges or, worse, Voldemort. I think I can happily accept the Tonks' as my family any day compared to them.

My Dad, Edward Tonks, looked into Mum's eyes and said, "He's _perfect." _He said those words with such warmth and sincerity that I instantly knew that he will be a great Dad. There was so much love in his voice, I felt warm and safe for the first time since my parents died.

"He is, isn't he?" agreed Mum in the same tone. "So, what do you want to name him?"

Dad looked at me for a moment before smiling as he said, "Alexander. Alexander Theodore Tonks."

"It's beautiful," Mum said as she smiled at me. I gurgled my agreement as I reached out my hand (which I noticed was very tiny, pink and chubby) and took a fistful of her brown curls. I had always liked curly hair but my own was too silky for my liking and when I tried to curl them, they wouldn't stay that way properly.

"Oh no, Mister, you will leave my hair alone," whispered Mum as she carefully balanced me with one hand and cupped my hand in hers, gently prying it away. I gurgled as I tried to reach it again which made Tonks and Dad laugh. Calling your big sister Tonks when it also happens to be your new last name was weird. Well what wasn't? Everything in my life was weird including myself. Anyway, I will have to find her a nickname which wouldn't make her angry. I didn't want to be hexed or cursed by an angry female, thank you very much.

"Haha, Dromeda, he seems to take after me and Dora," chuckled Dad as he disappeared from my view with Tonks and I could hear a chair being pulled.

"Oh Merlin, Please help me," pleaded Mum as she looked at the ceiling as if praying to a higher deity. As I played with her hair which I had grabbed again, I noticed something strange about this body.

There was something warm flowing inside my body. It felt like it was just under my skin ready to burst out at any moment. It wasn't uncomfortable or anything but rather soothing.

_Is this magic? Cool.. but why am I so sensitive to it? There wasn't anything mentioned in the book about this. Is it just that I know how it feels like to have no magic before this…?_

Before I could even finish that that sleep claimed me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Please read and review. I might post soon if i get more reviews. My sincere thanks to my beta GaleSynch for helping me in making this story better to read. I will stop my rambling for now, ENJOY) <strong>**


End file.
